


Future Perfect, Past Imperfect

by cynicalwerewolf



Series: A Clarification of Life [7]
Category: Changeling: The Lost, The Real Ghostbusters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwerewolf/pseuds/cynicalwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, new people bring up bad old memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Perfect, Past Imperfect

Neko glanced anxiously at the clock. She, Ty, and Tern were going to meet Egon’s fetch, Eustace Spengler, today. If it worked out, this meeting would be a prelude to Tern possibly introducing herself to her own fetch for the first time.

But Neko wasn’t certain she wanted to meet any fetch, even one known to be friendly.

As she glanced around the room, she met Tern’s obsidian gaze. Tern’s ears perked, and she tilted her head. “You do not have to come, if you do not wish,” she said. “Ty is willing to take me by himself.

Shaking her head, Neko said, “No, no. This is something I have to do.” She spread her fingers, flexing them in a way that made her claws extend. “Unless you don’t want me to come,” she added suspiciously.

“That’s hardly what I meant,” Tern said, giving Neko a severe look. “You have only known one fetch, and we all know the stories. If you feel you cannot face Eustace Felix, then no one will fault you for not doing so.” She paused at that, and added, with her characteristic blunt honesty, “Well, excepting yourself.”

“And that’s why I have to do this,” Neko growled. But even as she said it, her ears sagged slightly as she remembered her encounter with her own fetch, six years ago.

* * *

_Tern had begged her not to go, carrying on to an embarrassing extent the more determinedly Neko insisted on going. The Windwing had gripped Neko so hard in the end that she had left fingernail marks on Neko’s arm. Not quite claw marks, the seven year old had managed to stop herself from actually clawing, but it had clearly been a struggle. Eventually, she had turned away, her ears, wings, and tail all drooping in dejection._

_Neko didn’t think the younger changeling could understand what was driving her. Tern couldn’t go home even if she wanted to, there had been a time slip or hold for the Windwing and her fetch was now five years older than she was._

_But time hadn’t gone wonky for Neko, and she wanted to go home, to see her father. Even if it was just for one last time._

_She walked down the suburban street, feeling the air passing over her ears. It was odd to feel that sensation in the mortal world, especially when she knew that ordinary humans would see only an eleven year old human girl, no cat’s ears, tail, claws, or fangs._

_Turning down the street, Neko saw her family’s house. The white siding was battered and needed paint, the shutters were just as worn, but it was instantly recognizable to her. It was what had called her back from that other world she could remember at least a little, but could certainly not visualize. An old grey station wagon was in the driveway, new to Neko, but severely battered and in need of servicing._

_Making her way to the door, Neko paused for a moment. She hoped her father would come to the door, and only her father. She wanted no part of her mother or younger brother._ And I’ve started thinking like Tern talks _, she thought, smiling almost against her will at the thought of the younger changeling and her occasionally archaic mode of speech. Even when Tern had only been able to speak the language of cats, her vocabulary had been unusual._

_Girding her loins, metaphorically at least (especially because she was rather foggy on what part of the body loins were), she knocked on the door._

* * *

Ty cautiously entered the living room, assessing the mental state of both his girls. Tern gave him a slightly amused glance, but then she had been calm, almost placid (if that word could be applied to the manic Windwing), since this visit had been arranged. Neko, however…

He went to his wife, embracing her tenderly with one arm while the other went up to stroke her ears and hair. She gave a slight purr, before saying in an almost growl, “Don’t try to talk me out of this. Tern’s already made one attempt.”

Leaning down to press a kiss between her ears, Ty answered, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good.” Neko said, before pushing away gently. Ty let her go; he wouldn’t force her to accept his hold, even though he could have.

There had been more than enough forcing done by him in his past life.

Shaking away the clouds of unwanted remembrance, Ty said, “Ray called. Eustace’s flight was late, so he didn’t get a chance to eat. Ray wants to know if you would prefer to meet them at Tonio’s, rather than waiting for them to get done eating.”

He looked at Tern first. Her left ear flicked twice before she shrugged, saying, “It’s up to Neko.”

Looking at his wife, Ty waited for her answer. There was a significant pause. Her ears nearly flat against her skull and tail bushy, Neko eventually said, “I’d rather get it over with. He’s reputed to be sensible, so he won’t do anything in a public place.”

Knowing that was the best answer as he was going to get, Ty offered an arm first to Tern, then to Neko. They both took the proffered limbs, Tern with visible amusement, Neko with suppressed fear.

* * *

_While Neko had prepared for any number of situations, from her mother actually answering the door to finding out that both her mother and brother had dropped dead in the intervening years and her father being willing to accept that she was his daughter, somehow her fetch answering the door hadn’t made it onto the list._

_It probably should have, and she knew that it was all going to go wrong when the ‘human’ girl looked, not surprised, but both angry and…relieved?_

_Before Neko could duck out of the way, the fetch called, “Mother, there’s someone here who needs to see you.”_

* * *

Eustace was as comfortable as was possible for any fetch to be with both changelings in general and the changeling he had been constructed to replace in particular, but that didn’t mean he was _comfortable_ in their presence by any objective measure. The fact that none of the Ghostbusters had told him anything about Tern Wildwanderer, the changeling who wanted to meet with him wasn’t helping matters.

Especially as they’d all been forthright about her guardians, Neko and Typhon Argent. 

What was worse from Eustace’s point of view, was that no one had seemed at ease with the subject of Tern, although Winston had been the most ill at ease with idea of the changeling visiting. He then realized that he didn’t even know if Tern was male or female, or how old he, she, or it was.

As they waited, Eustace finally asked Ray, “What sex is Tern? And how old are they?”

Ray jumped slightly before saying, “Tern’s fifteen, at least as far as anyone can tell. Which is quite hard. She came through the hedge as a child and the Wyrd does strange things to the aging process.”

“Not to mention what it does to the mental processes,” Winston muttered.

While Peter and Egon immediately made hushing motions, it was too late. Eustace frowned, “What do you mean?”

The three changelings exchanged a complicated look, before Peter said, “You know that both changelings and fetches have a tendency towards instability because of our connection to the Wyrd. Nine out of ten changelings are as stable as humans, at least immediately after leaving the Hedge. The changes in the human world tend to play merry hell with that. But then you get the tenth one…”

After a brief pause, Peter continued, “Tern exhibits the positive characteristics of violent and severe paranoid schizophrenia combined with manic depression. However, her mental disorders appear to be linked to powerful psychic powers. We think that whatever her Keeper did in transforming her strengthened already present psychic abilities while removing her natural ability to control them. But between whatever happened in Arcadia and the lack of control over strong psionic abilities, she is very unstable.”

Eustace couldn’t help asking, “Why is she…not institutionalized?” All three changelings bristled at the idea. He raised a hand, “I mean, modern psychology has managed great things, why can she not receive help?”

It was Egon who answered, “Because her abilities are the source of her instability, and no mundane methodology would work. We did assess the possibility. And the only way a mundane institution could keep her under control would be continual restraints.” The last was said with a faint shudder.

The Hedge. Eustace had forgotten about that strange other world and the ability of changelings to enter it. It certainly would make the incarceration of an insane changeling quite challenging. Especially if she were Autumn or Winter Court and could glut herself on the glamour of the visitors and her fellow inmates. Even with the great improvements in the running of institutions, there was still much fear and sorrow present.

He felt a subtle change in the feel of the restaurant. Before Eustace could look around, Ray stood and waved to a newcomer to the restaurant. “Ty, Neko, Tern, over here!”

* * *

_“Ness, I told you not to bother me with anything. Can’t you obey a simple command?” Neko cringed at her mother’s harsh tone._

_The fetch slanted a look at Neko, seeming to weigh her options. As Neko’s mother came closer, she appeared to make up her mind, reaching out to grab Neko by her shirt collar before the changeling could escape._

_“What is it, Ness?” And there was her mother…vile as ever._

_With a slight smile, the fetch whispered, “This is what your daughter has become, Verity Howland.”_

_Before Neko could do anything, the fetch’s eyes began to glow. Before her eyes, the fetch began to unravel into unearthly light and component parts._

_Her mother screamed. At first, Neko thought she was screaming at the fetch’s untidy demise, but when a broom handle came down on her head, right between her ears, she realized that something_ else _was going on._

* * *

Eustace very carefully did not look. He knew he would be unable to not stare, particularly if the changelings were unusual looking. Instead, he waited until they entered his line of sight.

The first into his sight was a tall, blond Fairest who Eustace quickly identified as a Draconic, the inhuman silver eyes were a slight hint, with the burnt remnants of wings more of one. 

Behind the Draconic was a Beast, possibly a Hunterheart, with the features of a cat. She had brown hair and eyes, with brown furred cat’s ears and a tail. And claws. She gazed at him with fear and disgust, and Eustace wondered what he, or any fetch, had done to deserve that look. The knowledge that a fetch probably had done something to deserve that look didn’t help matters right now.

Shaking his head, he looked at the third changeling. She was just as clearly a Beast, with a feline mixture of features just like the other one. Her hair, fur, and ears were the shade of grey referred to as blue, but from her back sprouted draconic wings in a similar shade of grey. She met Eustace’s gaze, and her eyes were solid black. It was like staring into eternal void.

Winston made introductions. The Draconic was Typhon Argent, the first Beast his wife, Neko, and the second Beast was Tern Wildwanderer. With a jolt, Eustace realized Winston was now saying, “Ty, Neko, Tern, this is Eustace Spengler.”

He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. If they had been humans, he would offer a hand, but he wasn’t certain the hand he offered would be returned attached or intact if he did.

Tern settled the problem by sticking her hand out, claws politely sheathed. She even had a friendly smile, it was just her gaze that was disconcerting. Gingerly, Eustace took it, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when she released it.

Typhon proffered his hand next. Eustace shook it. The Draconic had a firm, yet unchallenging, grip. This was a person Eustace would like to know better.

After shaking Typhon’s hand, Eustace glanced at Neko. She wasn’t offering her hand, and Eustace couldn’t help being relieved. Even he could tell she was unhappy and unfriendly, and he didn’t feel like running his hand through a shredder.

* * *

_“Abomination! Fucking mutant abomination! Get the hell off my property!” Arket Davenport winced as he heard Ms. Howland (not Missus. He’d been sworn at when he’d called her that out of misguided politeness) swearing at someone._

_But her words, not to mention the semi-feline cries of pain swiftly turning into cries of anger made him pause._

_Even though Verity Howland wouldn’t be much of a loss, Arket decided to intervene. If the trouble involved a changeling (which seemed likely), then he had a duty as a courtier of the Silent Arrow to straighten things out. Quietly._

_Just as he rounded the corner, the cries of pain shifted entirely into an angry shriek. Arket broke into a run. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too late._

* * *

The fetch had ridiculously good table manners.

Fairness required Neko to remind herself that Ty and Egon had equally good table manners, and Peter’s weren’t far behind. But the fetch’s table manners irritated her.

Nothing that started life as a pile of inanimate, possibly even inorganic, _junk_ should be that well-mannered.

And Tern was chattering cheerfully with it. Well, on closer examination, more at it. The fetch had a slightly panicked look to its eyes, as though it wasn’t quite certain what was going on but didn’t dare show it.

Neko was familiar with the feeling. It irritated her that she could have anything in common with this fetch, when she had seen nothing of herself, except desperation, in her own.

* * *

_Neko wasn’t certain what she was going to do to her mother when she caught the woman who, unfortunately, happened to be her mother. Clawing her eyes out had a certain appeal, as did a variety of other methods of inflicting pain. Make her suffer as much as Neko had._

_She had finally cornered her mother when someone caught her wrists from behind. Angered, and not used to thinking of such dangers as the police, Neko spun as best she could, ears flat against her skull and hissing fiercely._

_And was surprised to be face to face with another changeling, although he had one of the subtlest Miens she had ever seen. His only obviously inhuman characteristic was his bangs, which were rainbow colored._

_It was only when Neko looked into his eyes to see inhuman knowledge and felt the edge of his Mantle of Winter that she fully realized he was indeed another changeling, rather than a human with an odd affectation._

_He was a cautious one, too. Carefully transferring her wrists into one of his slender hands, the -Fairest, perhaps?- pulled her close and whispered, “Know that it is for your sake that I do this, and be grateful that_ I _was the one to discover this situation.”_

_With that, he dismissed her from his attention with calculated ease. It would be more insulting if Neko hadn’t stopped struggling by that point._

_The unknown changeling then addressed her mother, “Well,_ Ms. _Howland, we seem to have a short time before your neighbors call the police. Perhaps you might care to explain to an interested party why you were attacking this poor girl?”_

_“Because she’s an abominable_ FREAK _,” Neko winced at the words her mother used. By now her anger had fled, and now only desolation remained._

* * *

The fire was burning fierce and chill in Sekhmet. A bit more, and she would come to a boil. Then, and only then, would the person of ice would show his true temper. He was Thoth’s child, yes, at least so I thought.

Thoth-of-Ice was all I saw he would be, all that the Riders of Leaves fear and that the Hiders and Shouters follow in the Riders’ leads to hate. Say what you will of the Reborn Dancers, but they at least ring true when a child of Weyland strikes them.

Night-eyed Loki spoke, there was another child of Weyland, and true twin to Thoth-of-Ice, far more alike than different for all that Loki had hoarded his fire well in the demesnes of Persephone. 

Graceful Lucifer and Joyous Hephaestus were doing their best to divert the heat, as were Shimabuku and the Son of Juno, but they didn’t know what I did. I knew that the flood was not only inevitable, but key to future acceptance. Fierce Sekhmet needed to loose her fury on Thoth-of-Ice because he would not run away, unlike the hollow Hathor who was placed in her stead.

Thoth-of-Ice daintily wiped his eating utensils and spider legs. He became a leaf in the wind when my eyes met his. My eyes traced his path. Everything was right. Well…left.

The Lightbringer said, “You bring pleasant days with you, Thoth.” Right after he did so, his eyes flashed orange with Autumnal emotion.

Sekhmet snapped.

* * *

_“Is she now?” Arket said with dangerous mildness. “And how do you know this?”_

_“Because my daughter showed me so,” Ms. Howland sounded almost proud at this pronouncement._

_“Really. And where is your daughter now?” Arket knew where the fetch was. He had a few connections with the Autumn Court, and one of them had mentioned that a fetch could rend the Mask if it gave its life to do so. From what he gathered of Ms. Howland’s treatment of her daughter, the fetch had probably been glad to commit suicide in the most damaging way it could._

_The woman frowned, and said, “The Freak killed her.” ___

___“And you have a most interesting manner of choosing to avenge her. I am also curious as to where her corpse is,” Arket’s voice grew even colder, letting some of Winter’s chill leak through his Mantle to his voice._ _ _

___Ms. Howland frowned, before saying, “It was right there. But it turned into dust.”_ _ _

___Arket gave her a razor-edged smile, “I will be taking this young lady elsewhere. If you care to call the police, be aware that she can legitimately complain for assault, while you have no evidence to support your claims. After all, there is no body, and this young woman is clearly your daughter.”_ _ _

___Gently taking the Hunterheart’s hand, he escorted her from the Howland dwelling._ _ _

____

* * *

“You…you, and everything like you! Why the hell can’t you be satisfied? All I want is to be left alone by your type, and yet here your kind comes waltzing into my life _again_!”

Neko wanted to scream, but she was grounded enough in the place that she hissed the words instead.

Ignoring Peter and Ty’s comforting hands, she leaned over the table, growling, “These are _my_ people. _Mine_!”

The fetch blinked, before saying, “I was unaware that slavery was practiced in Changeling society. I intend to take nothing from you. I _wish_ to take nothing from you. I wish a life of my own as much as any changeling, perhaps even more than some.”

Neko actually growled, but the fetch wasn’t finished, “I am a person, just as everyone else at this table, and I seek what you do: a place to call my own, an identity, control of my life. You see me as a threat, but _you_ are more of a threat to my interests than I am to yours.”

Neko couldn’t have been more surprised if the fetch had punched her in the nose. Irritably, she grabbed her tail and began to wring it, pulling at the fur on it with a viciousness she still could not bear to use on the fetch.

Why couldn’t she tear the fetch apart- even verbally?

Because Eustace Felix wasn’t the one who hurt her. She didn’t know where the thought had come from, but she recognized its truth. Looking around at her, she realized that everyone was looking at her with varying expressions of anger, fear, and compassion.

Except for Tern, who was giving her a look of most eager expectation.

* * *

_The Fairest, a Polychromatic named Arket Davenport (almost a normal name considering that Neko had named herself ‘cat’ and lived with a Windwing who answered to Tern Wildwanderer), drove Neko back to Dame Aliss’s. On the way, he told her about her father’s death. Apparently he had lived just down the street as both a human and a changeling._

 _Neko tried not to resent his ability to live and interact with_ his _family._

_As soon as Neko got out of the car, Tern barreled into her. Over the Windwing’s head, Neko could see the Gristlegrinder matron glance first at her, then at Tern, and finally at Arket. Whatever she saw made her shake her head and go back into the house._

_Holding the young Windwing, Neko swore that she would never trust another fetch for as long as she lived. Not that she had trusted this one, but it was the principle of the thing. She never wanted to so much as_ see _another fetch for as long as she lived._

_In her arms, Tern giggled wetly. Lifting her head so her eyes met Neko’s, Tern whispered, “Make no promises you might have to break. Even ones to yourself.”_

* * *

Breathing in, Neko whispered, “I’m sorry.” 


End file.
